User talk:Aboose Filter
What happened? :/ Last time I saw you you were one of the best editors on the wiki. What does any of this even accomplish? Is any of what you're doing really making things better for you or making you happy? 10:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) It's funny. Aboose Filter (talk) 10:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Anyways, if you want an interesting summary: Forum:Mr._Whatever. The forum that JustSomeTurdFace made because he was butthurt. Aboose Filter (talk) 10:13, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Is it really though? I don't get the sense that you're enjoying this at all. It just feels like you're angry and you're taking it out on the people here. Come on, you've gone through dozens of accounts and vandalized this site for months now. If you really want to feel better about it all you need to let it go and move on. Find another project to work on and be the person we respected and appreciated before. You really will feel better for it. 10:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) And thank you for undoing your edit to my talk page. I really do appreciate it. 10:16, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I have plenty of other obligations that I work on around the internet and in the world around me. This though, is a silly hobby of mine that I come back to every few weeks. And yep... no problem. JustSomeTurdFace is the only true enemy here. Aboose Filter (talk) 10:18, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I get that you're angry at JSD. I'd be angry too if I was forced to leave something I had committed so much time and energy into - hell, I have been that angry before. I've had my fair share of personal feuds (eg. my time at the Bleach Wiki), but fighting over them only prolongs the anger and pain, and when you vandalize the wiki it's not just him you're hurting but everybody else who puts the same time and energy into the wiki that you did. Please don't create a mess for them to clean up, this kind of behavior just isn't you. It'll take time for the anger to fade, but if you leave it behind you for long enough you might even forget about it completely. It really is a relieving sensation when you're able to let something like this go. 10:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Aboose Filter He ain't mad I'm not actually mad at you, dude. Over the past several days I've realized something: This little game we're playing is actually the most fun I've had editing. Like, ever. As much fun as you have attempting to piss me off is about as much fun as I have making sure nothing you do has any effect. Why do you think I'm stalking the wiki so hard these last few days? Because I'm getting quite the kick out of it. You know why it's fun? Because I'm addicted to the wiki. At least I can admit it. And I would never be so butthurt if someone made a legit forum from my ban to just "rage quit" the wiki, something you did both times, which now that I think about it says a lot about your character. 14:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC)